


Maybe

by kohakuro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional, I Don't Even Know, Loss, OC, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Random & Short, Randomness, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuro/pseuds/kohakuro
Summary: ...Looking back, I should’ve never let her go with them. Maybe then, Kurumi would still be alive today.Random 300 word OC drabble I wrote, I'm in the process of drawing these characters! I've already drawn Kurumi (female) but Akiyama (male) is so hard to draw xD bear with me!





	

_...Looking back, I should’ve never let her go with them. Maybe then, Kurumi would still be alive today._

The ground vibrated with the provocative thumping of the bass speaker. Pressing against the throng of people lost in the pounding beat, I searched for her, my worry increasing as the minutes ticked by.

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Kurumi. Yours?”_

People I had never seen before, and would never see again, swayed and laughed drunkenly around me. The sea of shining hair and sweaty skin was missing a blonde bob; I could feel my panic rising.

_“Do you want to come over to my place later?”_

_“I actually have music to practice later; do you want to come to mine instead?”_

_“Sure!”_

The door behind the DJ was slightly ajar, spilling a draft of cool air into the stuffy nightclub. My gut told me to go look; my mind was afraid of what might be awaiting me.

_“You are so talented! I’ve never met someone who can play so many instruments.”_

_“It’s not much, but thank you; that means a lot to me.”_

Pushing open the door gingerly, I stepped out into the misty alleyway. The emptiness hit me like a punch to the gut; she wasn’t here, at least, not anymore.

_“Thank you for coming over, you don’t know how much I needed your company right now.”_

_“Don’t worry about it. I’ll always be here for you.”_

I couldn’t be this time. I’d let her down, and she had disappeared, slipping through my fingers like mist before the morning sun.

_“I’ll talk to you later, okay?”_

Not this time.

_“I can’t wait for tonight!”_

I’m sorry.

_“I’m just going to be over here, don’t leave me here!”_

I tried.

_“I’ll be back in five minutes. I promise.”_

But you were already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this yet :3 let me know if I should!
> 
> This is also my first post on here, I am in the process of writing several other fanfics including Dazai and Chuuya from BSD which I will also post on this acc. The Dazai x Reader one is going to be smutty (few thousand words) and I have a ten-chapter plan for the Chuuya x Reader one, so stay tuned for when I do post!
> 
> If anyone's read this far, I sincerely thank you xx


End file.
